


A Deal’s a Deal isn’t it?

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Condom for lube, Kitchen Sex, Loki hopes stuck in a pyramid somewhere, Loki is still seventeen lol, M/M, Morning After, Natasha is Thor's PA, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Thor is enjoying his new toy a little too much, Where is Jane, and vice versa, if things seem unanswered its coz Loki is fucked out by the end, not quite what Loki was thinking, so Thor can fuck him in or on the car next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up to pain and Thor takes it away, just to give him some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal’s a Deal isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever sorry. Got distracted with a quick comedy fic, and then the xenophobic violence started here and literally all you can think about is if your door is going to be the next one knocked down by a violent mob of murderers with machetes and fucking burning tyres. So yeah that put a damper on my whole groove, it totally ruined the awesome idea I had for the comedy fic ~~and this~~ but ok.
> 
>  
> 
> **Special shout out to sexualthorientation for being a delicious sugar baby nugget ~~i don’t even know what that means sssshh~~**
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**A Deal’s a Deal isn’t it?**

Loki had imagined a whole sexy scenario of waking up next to the very handsome Thor in the morning. A bit of feline stretching, content sleepy smiles, a few sighs, then some lazy eye sex and suggestive groping as they acted coy around boring morning talk. Pretending he was Thor’s, pretending Thor was his, pretending the bedroom was his… Loki had been a natural at the whole act since day one and it never failed to get a rise out of his companions who either turned him over and fucked him again or spoilt him with greasy breakfast at the nearest joint. 

Only, usually he didn’t feel like his throat was a swollen tube of sandpaper. The moment he broke into consciousness he choked, grabbing at his sore throat, befuddled as he coughed. It felt like he had shoved a toilet brush down his throat, what the fuck had he and Thor done to it? As glorious as it had been at the time, even for him, he was not going to repeat that in a hurry.

Swallowing continuously to little relief, Loki let himself wake up slowly and without much show. If Thor was there and more than likely looking for a little morning loving, Loki wasn’t sure how it was going to work if he couldn’t breathe without feeling every raw nerve ending in his throat. Okay it wasn’t _that_ bad, once he got used to the irritating hum, but lying in bed wouldn’t fix it.

Loki had just wound up the energy to move when he heard scratching in the room, and a sigh. A very female sigh. Skye did those a lot so he knew what they sounded like. 

Terror got him up in a second, his heart thumping loudly as he sat up, finding a red-haired woman digging through one of the drawers to Thor’s side of the bed. The bedding rustled and she glanced over her shoulder, and Loki wondered if he would take her fist down his throat as well.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” She said after an awkward pause, and went back to scratching through the drawer until she found what looked like a silver pen and a matching note book.

It definitely wasn’t the woman in the pictures with Thor. That one brown hair, and a much more open face, like a mother or a teacher. This woman was dressed smartly, business like and had that femme-fatal vibe.

His face must have displayed his thoughts. The red-head smirked, walking around the bed to pick up Thor’s clothing from yesterday and toss them in the clothing hamper. He realised he was still wearing his own clothes, boots too. At least he wasn’t naked.

“Relax, I’m not the Mrs. You might want to get up though. Thor has to leave in an hour.”

Loki nodded blankly, pressing subtly at his throat. He swung his long legs off the bed and took a moment to balance his equilibrium before getting up, veering around the woman to get to the bathroom. The need to piss was weighing on him but he suddenly felt vulnerable and out of place, whipping it out even with the door closed felt like a bad idea. Thor was nowhere in sight and apparently needed to leave, and had sent his intimidating housekeeper/whorekicker to get him out of bed? Out of the house?

Loki scowled through a quick pee, hurrying next to wash his face from the dried remnants of last night. He had agreed to himself that he would be satisfied even if this was just a once off thing, it shouldn’t bother him if he was being urged out. He shouldn’t be here in the first place, Happy would be devastated. Thor’s _wife_ would probably be devastated. And he would most likely be left pining for more... Though maybe what was bothering him personally was the collateral damage to his throat, he deserved something for that at least if he was going to be sent on his way.

It wasn’t until the woman was peeking in did he realise he was rummaging through the mirror cabinet.

“What are you looking for?” she asked. She didn’t sound angry, or forward, or suggestive or...anything. She had this neutral expression on her face that both disturbed and aided him into bucking up. He just wasn’t used to bystanders in the mornings, usually it was just him and his happy content Daddy.

“Aspirin. Or something. My throat is sore.” He explained, trying to clear his froggy throat without giving away exactly what had happened. 

“They’re in the kitchen. Come down when you’re sure Thor’s other visitor is gone. We’ll leave together soon. She won’t be as happy to see you.”

Without further explanation she left, heels clicking, taking Thor’s belt with her. Loki frowned at the advice and waited indecisively before following her, slowing when he got to the stairs so he could peep down. There were voices, he recognised Thor. But there was another voice. Another female voice. Loki froze again, his heart beating so hard it added to the pain in his throat.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. At the right angle he could bend enough to see them in the kitchen. The other woman had dark hair, probably brown, and yet another intimidating face. At the very least it wasn’t the wife, but he wasn’t going to test whether Woman Number One was joking or not. He was already pushing his luck being seen, so he hovered at the top of the stairs, rubbing his throat and prepared to run and duck should the women come his way. 

Soon enough they left. He stepped back a little as Thor took them to the front door, then slowly went down when Thor headed back into the kitchen alone, a car pulling out of the driveway.

Thor was taking pills when he crept into the kitchen, as tall and broad as ever. Loki half-expected Thor to be surprised to see him or even act indifferent. 

Or that could just be his tendency for pessimism, thanks to his dad.

Blasting it away was Thor’s charming smile. “Good morning, sweetheart.” he said, popping a handful of tiny pills with a glass of water.

“Morning.” Loki replied, swallowing with some difficulty if just to torment himself.

Thor wiped his mouth and put the glass down, and looked him up and down. It was almost as if he could smell the hesitance. “Okay there? Sleep alright?”

“Do you have painkillers?” He couldn’t help asking, no matter what Thor thought. If he _was_ going to be kicked out, he was going with some damn pain killers so he could at least communicated verbally and feign a cold to get Happy to get him something for his throat. Then fuck him in silent apology for being unfaithful. Still...last night wasn’t on his list of regrets. If anything he couldn’t help replaying what happening last night when he looked into Thor’s sculpted face and those enormous hands.

But then Thor was gathering him up in his arms, nosing down his face and making his entire body uncoil. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly, immediately washing away any doubts Loki had about him.

“No more than expected.” Loki said, softly. Thor kissed his left temple, and Loki realised with a gleam that he wasn’t being evicted. Thor released him to grab for the medicine cupboard. Loki took a brief look around the kitchen, and felt another bout of jealousy. It was beautiful, black granite surfaces, a tabled counter in the middle with a bowl of fruit, a million cupboards, and of course the latest brands of fancy silver appliances.

“I assume Natasha got you up?”

“Yeah. I got such a shock. Thought it might be…”

“Natasha is my PA. Handles most of my affairs.” Thor handed him the glass and two big tablets.

Loki downed them, gulping a large mouthful of water so they didn’t touch sides. He frowned, giving Thor back the glass. “...Affairs as in...work, or...?”

“Work. But whatever else is needed, generally. She looks after me.”

Loki was going to comment about him getting his women mixed up, but thought better of it. “Who was the other one?”

“A friend.” Thor made a dismissive sign and pulled him close again, petting his face. “...Sorry for being rough, I haven’t had an outlet in a while. Usually I am far more paced. But you make me go wild...”

“All work and no play, Daddy?” Loki asked playfully, trying his best to speak properly as he leaned onto Thor who leaned back onto a counter. Thor ran his other hand up and down his body, curving appreciatively over his ass.

“Exactly.” Thor murmured good-naturedly. Then he frowned, thumbing thoughtfully at Loki’s cheek. “That man, are you dating him?”

“It’s just...an arrangement.” Loki said carefully. Acting too disloyal gave one a bad name, but acting too loyal could seem like stupidity or naivety. It _was_ just an arrangement, Happy was just...very happy to pretend otherwise entirely. Loki was sure Thor was not the type of man to beat around the bush.

“I see. Are the terms strict? Is there a contract of duration?”

“No. I am always keen for...other opportunities.” Loki fiddled with Thor’s tie. The man was already suited and looking clean in his maroon jacket and grey trousers, while Loki was sure he had some dried cum under his shirt, and his hair was all over the place, Thor’s tied back neatly.

Thor smiled, breathing down the side of his face, both his hands running up and down the length of Loki’s back. “I should hope so because he was just pathetic.”

“Are you offering better?”

“If the terms suit me. I’m a very busy, stressed old man.”

Loki giggled, Thor was far from old. But busy and stressed, Loki could fix. In return he ran his hands up and down Thor’s chest, surprisingly toned for a busy business man. 

“I’m flexible. Literally and figuratively...” he trailed off the hint, looking up at Thor from below his lashes. Thor leaned over and kissed him.

“If it’s anything like last night...”

“It can be anything you want.” Loki promised, ghosting his mouth over Thor’s. Thor kissed him again, but it was testing, and he pulled away with a small sigh.

“Haven’t done this in a while. Last time turned into a nightmare.”

“I—” Loki started to say, but Thor cut him off, a hard glint in his crystal blue eyes below hard brows. He could have been a Greek god for all Loki knew, screw vampire.

“So whatever I say, I mean. And if you can’t obey my terms—”

“I can. I can be good as gold. I won’t cause any problems.”

Thor used another kiss to silence him. Loki groaned into it, more for his own foolishness at begging, then in pleasure as Thor squeezed his arse, using it to grind their growing erections together. “Alright then, baby. But first I get to test the product, hmm?”

Loki laughed breathlessly. “You’ve tested it twice.”

“Short trial runs. This time all the way.” Thor kissed him hard, all thick tongue and hot desire, then pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes. “Or must I wait?”

It didn’t sound like manipulation. Loki was usually the one pulling those kind of things, so he was good at sniffing them out from others. Thor just sounded...patient. Just like Thor said he was. Thor probably never had to beg or _ask_ for sex in his life.

It just made Loki want to please him more, impress him more, the familiar heat of arousal pooling in his belly as he sensually rolled his hips into Thor’s.

“I want your cock, Daddy.”

“Mmmh baby,” Thor plastered his mouth to Loki’s neck and sucked, parting Loki’s legs around him and crushing his pelvis close. Loki lifted his hips, rubbing forward in motion to Thor’s pulling now that there was fire in his veins. He mewled, his skin tingling from the warm wet suction on his neck.

“When last were you fucked properly?” Thor asked headily, gripping the back of Loki’s neck tightly as he possessively kissed around his face.

“So long,” Loki answered obediently, pulling on his jacket. But Thor pried his fingers away.

“Baby, don’t crinkle my suit.” he chastised, then walked Loki back into the middle counter, and hefted him up onto it. Loki squirmed back a little and parted his legs automatically for Thor to ease into. But when Thor did he popped open the button on Loki’s jeans and pulled.

“Lift your little butt so I can get to it.” 

Loki started to breathe heavier, and lifted his hips for Thor to work his pants off. He looked around for a second, wondering what Thor’s wife would think of them fucking in her kitchen, where she was, and what were the odds of anyone managing to sneak up on them. Shamefully the thought fuelled his lust, and he sent both genuine apologies and smug condolences to the new crack in her marriage from both angel and demon sitting on each shoulder. Thor was clearly smitten with him now, proving it with his next words.

“You have no idea how hard it was to resist fucking you straight into the mattress last night.” Thor breathed, pushing off Loki’s boots like they offended him, before getting his pants off his ankles and throwing it aside with the boots.

“You should’ve just done it,” Loki said honestly, leaning back on his elbows with a groan—his stomach muscles certainly had a work out last night—as Thor opened one of the drawers under the sink and stuck his arm in, rummaging a short while before he came out with a condom. Loki raised a brow, another thing he wondered if the wife knew, but didn’t dare comment. 

“I would’ve,” Thor admitted as he unbuckled his pants and politely dropped them to his shoes, expertly rolling the condom onto his reddening cock. “But you looked too peaceful to bother.” 

Loki laughed, shaking his head. “I’m yours whenever you want it.” He watched intently as Thor stroked himself a little through the slippery plastic. Then he remembered something, and pouted. “You promised to eat me out...”

Thor laughed apologetically, and coated two of his own fingers like an envelope before he brought them down to press into Loki’s hole. 

“I’m sorry baby, I know. I’ll make it up to you later, yeah? I have to go soon, there’s not enough time to spoil you.”

Loki nodded. He couldn’t argue, he wasn’t the one to be catered for here. He’d be rewarded _after_ pleasing his Daddy. Most of the time he was pleased just knowing he had been of obscene use.

“I’ll make it up.” Thor promised, sinking his fingers in. Loki winced and lay back on the cold counter top, reaching down to hold the back of his knees, keeping them apart and baring all. His cock was jutting up against his thigh, never hard to excite. 

“Fuck, you’re nice and hot, aren’t you?” Thor commented, more to himself than anything. He buried his fingers to the knuckles, spreading them to urge Loki open faster. 

Loki was no stranger to being coaxed open at a rate faster than his body could manage, but he couldn’t stop the second wince. In response Thor withdrew his fingers. Loki looked up to apologise, convince him to return, but there was no need to as Thor spat a good bit of saliva onto the tips of his fingers before pushing it inside him. Loki forced himself to relax, letting Thor in, and before long Thor was pushing his sheathed erection against his fluttering hole.

“Ow—” It came out despite all his attempts, a small whisper as he dug his nails into the backs of his thighs. Three gentle pushes and Thor was in, and Loki wasn’t quite surprised to realise Thor was indeed the biggest he’d ever taken. But lying with just the head in was painful, and he scrambled for some purchase on Thor to urge him further inside.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay, shh...” Thor cooed as he again patiently untangled Loki’s fingers from his suit. He sunk in a little more, moaning in response to Loki’s shuddering, then placed both Loki’s wrists to either side of his knees and held them together with his thighs in either of his massive hands. This way Loki was nice and bound, and Thor could move him as he wished. 

“Be good for Daddy, okay?” Thor asked, purposely initiating eye contact.

Having the lubricated condom helped a lot, so Loki knew he’d be able to take it without complaining—much. He nodded eagerly, clenching his fists and moaning to himself at the incredible grip Thor had on him. Maybe he’d finally be able to be properly fucked up against a wall.

As if to prove it all, Thor pulled his body closer, impaling him further, and spread his knees wide apart so he could stare at the sight between them. He licked his lips, making Loki’s cock stir again, and started a good rhythm with an impatient stutter of his hips. And Thor was _big_ , filling his channel and making his way forcefully into his stomach. Had Loki not been as practiced as he was, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to take Thor without a ridiculous amount of preparation first. An ache was already settling in for the day—yet another pain Thor was laying on him. A normal person would be concerned.

Unsurprisingly the thoughts just made Loki hotter and he reached to jerk at his aching cock—but his hands were still bound.

Thor looked up at his face, now in the midst of fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He raised a brow, but didn’t stop. “What’s wrong?”

The pace was making Loki bounce, and it was not helping his neglected erection. He whimpered and squeezed around Thor, making the larger man groan, and pulled feebly again. The resistance he met made his very bones tremble, urging him into his baby-doll state.

“I want to cum, Daddy.”

Thor laughed, a handsome deep vibration from his throat, slowing down as if just to watch Loki whine. “We just started, baby.”

“I’m so hard, please, let me touch it. Just-just touch it.”

“No, angel. You cum after your little hole can’t take anymore.” Thor returned to his hard pace, finally managing to sink balls deep in Loki’s welcoming arse even with the limited lube on the condom. The sound of his balls slapping Loki’s backside served only to make them both more frantic, but Loki was the only one still desperate for relief. _Finally_ Thor was on top of him, fucking him where he truly wanted it, his big neat mountain of a man, holding him open and screwing him like a fresh waiting bride.

But then Thor adjusted his angle, lifting Loki’s body like it was nothing, and started assaulting his prostate. Loki screamed at the unexpected blows and tried on instinct to thrust back, hurting his shoulder blades on the counter. The sounds he was making were shameful, obscene and unforgiveable, and they both loved it. Above him Thor grinned, an arrogant infuriating grin, and fucked him like it was long overdue.

Perhaps it was. Were he and his wife on such bad terms? Enough for Thor to bring home a stranger to fuck? On the counter in the kitchen, no less. Maybe it had been years since she gave this to him? ...Maybe never, some people were incredibly basic when it came to sex. Maybe Thor couldn’t take it anymore. _Maybe_ a lot of things...

Well, her loss was Loki’s gain. And if this was what he had to look forward to, he never wanted it to end. Thor was working him like a pro. His cock was thick and suffocating, taking away his breath even now when shoved in the opposite end. The sensations were overwhelming, Thor smelt like heaven, the lube smelt like strawberry and when Thor spread his legs further he could still catch the scent of his groin musk as he fucked him in rough jabs that pushed him down into the counter. The coil in his belly was tightening towards his orgasm, the muscles of his hole doing the same in hopes of bringing Thor crashing down with him. 

Throughout it all the look on Thor’s face was mesmerizing. Lips parted in verbal ecstasy, blue eyes half lidded, and a small furrow of his brows in concentration—Thor was enjoying himself, and that was all Loki needed to feel like the sexiest thing on earth. He grunted breathlessly at each thrust, his nerves humming through the throbbing of pain blending with the pleasure.

“You take it so good. You take Daddy’s cock so good, baby.” Thor grunted admiringly, squeezing the meat of his thighs as he used it to rock Loki back up against him, and Loki knew he would be bruised tomorrow. Thor was going to destroy him with that big cock and even bigger hands. Soon Thor was barely pulling out, pumping into him far deeper than Loki was used to, even with the _me-time_ rounds with his dildo. It took his breath away entirely, making him feel fragile and frightened to move lest Thor knock one of his organs out of place. But Thor didn’t seem to be worried, murmuring all kinds of encouragements and compliments on how good Loki was lying there open and tight around his cock like he was supposed to. 

“Th-thor,” Loki mewled, leaned up as far as he could with his mouth parted. Thor released his left side in favour of grabbing his neck and meeting him half way for a wet kiss. Loki was delirious for it, growling into it as he rocked his hips back as Thor’s tongue filled his mouth, his cock filled his arse. Belatedly Loki realised it made it even harder to breathe, but that only aroused him beyond belief as he gasped and choked, impaled and writhing on Thor on both ends, _and loving it_.

The only thing Loki would have changed was the presence of the condom, he wished there was nothing between them to keep Thor’s cum from marking him, filling up his hole and dribbling out onto Thor’s expensive shoes in thick globules. But there would be more time for it, he could feel it in the angry impatient way Thor was fucking him. This wouldn’t be enough for the man. It certainly wasn’t enough for him.

“Daddy’s gotta go to work, baby. Gonna cum now, alright? Leave you with a gut full of Daddy’s cum, you want that? Huh, angel?”

He wanted that _bad_ , but he’d have to settle for the role-play for now. Loki nodded jerkily, eyes unfocused and mouth parted in wet gasps to go with the soft squelches as Thor buried his straining length balls deep in his swollen red rim.

“Cum inside,” Loki gasped against him, taking advantage of his free hand to finally jerk at his cock; he needed it. Thor didn’t stop him this time, but brought them together violently in punishment. Loki relished it all with a sob, Thor knew he did, and closed his eyes to savour the feeling of being used by this new marvellous cock.

“Fuck, such a good little bitch—” Thor suddenly grunted as he halted balls deep, cumming for all he was worth. The pulse of his shaft set Loki off and he let go of his own orgasm a second later, screaming silently as Thor kneaded the meat of his thigh and the back of his neck, bordering pain. The world swirled before Loki could suffer the effects. He blacked out, eyes rolling back as he came hard, messing his top completely.

Somewhere above him Thor groaned loudly, a smug satisfied comment of “ _I knew I had to have you the moment I saw you_...” following, and Loki felt the cock inside him slip out, knowing he felt the same. Thor’s iron grips disappeared and Loki uncurled, struggling for a moment to find purchase for his heels on the corner of the counter. He lay, knees together, and stared at the ceiling for as long as he could to get his breath back, shivering from the loss of Thor’s warmth and the cold morning air settling on the wet skin between his legs.

He must’ve made for a concerned picture because Thor returned, leaning over him from the side and cupping his neck with a frown. “Alright there?”

Loki stared, then nodded. A fuck with Thor really beat anything with Happy, or anyone else for a matter of fact. His arse was already hurting uncharacteristically, he would need another pain killer, or five.

Thor smiled, one of the genuine ones, and eased him up. Loki laughed into a wince at the used feeling settling in his arse and slipped off the counter rather than sitting on it. His legs wobbled and he steadied himself first before bothering to find his left from his right, and came to focus to watch Thor wipe the counter with a dishcloth. Loki pinched his face in mild disgust, more so when Thor gave his top a quick wipe to, but dropped it when Thor tossed it in the bin afterwards. He probably had plenty to waste. He could probably buy a new counter top each time he had sex on it if he wanted to.

Then Thor handed him his pants and boots, and Loki saw he was already tucked away and dressed. Loki accepted them and tried his best not to waste time dressing, Thor was done now and he probably wanted to leave.

“Are you going to be late for work?” he asked softly, kicking on his pants clumsily, not one of his more sensual moments.

Thor got his keys off the hanger, doing himself a last once over. He was far more composed than Loki, strangely so if he hadn’t done this in a while. It must’ve been the god-abs. “Don’t worry about it. Just an emergency sit down with a partner. How’s the throat?”

The question caught Loki off guard. He swallowed, and was surprised to find it was no longer hurting. He couldn’t remember when it dulled away either, Thor had successfully distracted him, _looked after him_. Handsome and kind, a lucky combination for Loki. “Better, thanks.” He said with a smile, then looked down, trying to be humble because that always made for good bait. “I...I want to come back...if you want me to...” he trailed off, hinting as hard as he could. He didn’t _want_ this to be over. Thor was everything he had wanted when he first started this, he was everything any sugar baby wanted.

“Then let’s make it simple. I’m lonely.” That caught Loki off guard even more. Thor snorted and shrugged, face hard and giving away little. Loki kept his own as blank as possible. “Sounds pathetic but it is by choice. A good one. ...But I am only human—”

Loki cut in with a wave of his hand. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Just tell me what to do to make you feel alive again.”

Thor hesitated, then nodded, and gestured for Loki to follow him out to the garage. “First off get rid of that other man. Him, anyone else.”

“Done. Just you.” Loki said, his heart starting to pace again at the prospect of what was to come with his new Daddy. Oh he was going to have a bloody _ball_ if the delicious ache in backside was anything to go by. The seats of Thor’s car were hard, not the best comfort for his arse, but the quality _his_ Daddy could afford just made him want to sink back into them forever.

“I’m serious. Are you on drugs?”

“No.” Loki frowned, confused. 

“Good. Don’t start either, or you’re gone. We have to get you tested too.” As soon as they were settled into the car Thor opened the dashboard compartment and handed Loki a piece of paper while he started up the car. “There’s mine.”

That was a little late considering Loki had swallowed everything he gave him last night, but he couldn’t complain. He had a horny bored man on his hands that chose him as his new little flirt. He stared at the test blankly, seeing only the large _negative_ s standing out. Did _he_ carry anything? He doubted, but he hadn’t been the most careful person.

“Okay.” He answered as the car started moving. The air con turned on and blew a refreshing wave of air at his red cheeks, making his skin prickle. Then he froze as something clicked. “Thor my jacket is upstairs.”

Thor frowned, then shrugged. “I’ll have Natasha stash it later.”

Loki didn’t know what to say to that; did that mean the wife would be home at some point soon? Did she have any idea about Thor’s rendezvous? There was no knowing without asking so he just nodded, and took it in support that he would be coming back. 

As if answering his thoughts, Thor spoke, turning out onto the road. “How often are you available?”

“Anytime?”

“No, I need to know the slots so I can work you into my schedule. And vice versa. You know, school, work, family?”

That was slightly awkward to answer, it went with his private life shame... Loki pouted, nonchalant, and shrugged. “Well, what times would you need me?”

“Sundays I am always off. Saturdays I sometimes work, normally till twelve. Tuesday done at eleven. Then every other weekday after five. But these are my general times, sometimes I work late, sometimes not at all.”

“I can work those times, no problem. Just give me a call and I’ll be right there.” Well now he was sounding pathetic, completely unprofessional (not that he had mastered anything) and cringed when Thor smirked.

“You’re eager to please, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

The pet named helped to coax the humiliation away, and Loki felt his heart flutter at the concealed show of kindness. “Yes, Daddy.” He whispered, gratefully, squeezing his knees together to fend off another bout of arousal. Would Thor ever fuck him in the car? He’d have to wait and see.

“Alright baby. How much spending money were you getting?”

This one made Loki pause. He had never been asked about money, he had just accepted what was given to him. And for someone who had never had much, he had always been satisfied. “Two grand or so on a good month. Happy’s salary varied.”

“Or he was just being a selfish dick.”

“I think I would’ve known. He isn’t a liar.”

“Mmh. But I’ll see you again later, okay? Around six?”

“Okay?” Loki was too fucked out to take that in properly. All he could register was that Thor was keeping him, so everything would be fine. There were plenty more fancy dinners and amazing sex on the way, as well as his funding. He needed that.

“We’ll settle terms then. Oh, and baby.” Thor pulled something out of his jacket pocket and passed it to Loki. It was a few hundred dollar bills. “Take a friend, go out, spoil yourself. And go past a pharmacy for your throat, don’t let it get worse. I want you in working order.”

Loki couldn’t argue with that.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I dunno. I meant for a bigger talk but apparently thor had to work (he’s in business with people like tony (where else did Nat come from (oops and she knows tony who knows Happy what have i done)) and justin hammer and Alexander pierce etc). He’ll continue when he picks loki up later, and spoils him. Hopefully loki finally gets his dirty dirty rimming. ...i dunno ok let’s blame Loki’s low standards of experience and my personal distress. it will be better next time. But kitchen sex??? yay??


End file.
